


How's The Weather Up There?

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [72]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, M/M, Prank Wars, Pre-Relationship, Short deceit, tall patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:Can I get more of short!Deceit with Moceit? Please?
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 32
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> Can I get more of short!Deceit with Moceit? Please?

“Hey give that back!” Derek whined, reaching for his hat, but Remus held it up out of reach and jumped, hanging it off the end of the statue’s pointing finger. “This is so unfair!” 

“So was telling the teacher I put paint in your hair so you could go home early,” Remus retorted, sticking his tongue out and running off as Derek stamped his foot in petulant anger. 

“You’re the worst, Remus!” the shorter kid yelled after him, grumbling as he tried to figure out how he could get his hat back. He couldn’t climb the statue in the centre of the fountain because he would inevitably get wet, and he couldn’t just jump because he was too darn short. If only he had some rope, or- 

Longer legs. It sounded ridiculous but the longest and nicest pair of legs he knew were walking just over the quad, and if this wasn’t the perfect opening to finally talk to Patton Sanders then what was? Everyone knew he was the nicest guy, and the pity card really played in Derek’s favour... 

“Excuse me?!” He yelled, making up his mind. He waved when Patton looked over, giving him a sheepish grin. “Could you help? My hat!” Derek pointed up at the hat swaying gently in the breeze. Patton’s eyes widened with understanding and he hurried over. 

“Oh gosh, what happened here?!” He gasped, looking up at the hat. Derek looked up at _him_ because jeez, who gave him a right to be such a handsome gentle giant?! 

He cleared his throat before he could voice that thought. “Oh um, just some pranking. I’m in a prank war with Remus King, see, and my hat is ah, collateral damage.”

Patton’s brow furrowed. “Is he bullying you?” He asked gently. So nice. Just _so_ nice, ugh. 

“Oh, no. Well yes but it’s completely mutual, don’t worry. But could you possibly help me get my hat back? You’re very tall and I’m-”

The tall boy laughed, stretching up and hopping to grab the dangling bowler hat, examining it curiously. “Here,” he said, placing it carefully onto Derek’s head. “It suits you.”

Derek blushed fiercely and tried not to stammer. Luckily for him Patton was apparently still in possession of all his faculties, and managed to take over the conversation for him. “Maybe you want to take my number, in case you ever need a tall person again?” He shyly suggested, fidgeting with his backpack strap and the various pins shining there. 

Derek just nodded, brain erroring madly, and when Patton’s long legs wandered off after a quick wave, they left the shorter pair one set of digits the richer, hat pulled down to hide his red cheeks. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> Okay okay; um so, if you wanted to continue that tol Patton/smol Deceit thing, what if, Deceit's hat gets blown off in the wind and it either lands in front of Pat/Patton sees it and runs after it (and Dee admires his legs again bc that's fun) and then Patton maybe teases him a little bit, like "you really gotta start taking better care of this thing"/maybe cheekily implies that Dee's losing the hat on purpose to get his attention? And then Deceit continues tu blush furiously because yes.

It’s a windy Tuesday when Derek sees Patton again. Well, that’s not strictly true. Actually it’s not at _all_ true; he sees him around all the time, and he sometimes, occasionally, maybe ends up in corridors he doesn’t need to be on so he can try and coolly walk past the gorgeous boy and give him a totally nonchalant, ‘hey’. It’s rarely nonchalant and he has yet to figure out how to stop his blushing, but that’s all beside the point. 

It’s a windy Tuesday when Derek properly talks to Patton again. It’s the following Tuesday, less than a week since they’d ended up exchanging numbers (false; he had Patton’s number, he’d never... actually texted back, so Patton didn’t have his... yikes) and unfortunately for his cool-guy image, the wind is playful today. They’re swapping buildings between periods, and Patton is wearing the most delicious outfit. 

Honestly, Derek knows he shouldn’t drool and objectify the other boy, but his calf-high socks have little hearts around the hem and his dungaree-shorts are pretty short, and he’s just- Derek likes his legs okay. It’s a bit of a Thing; half jealousy and half sheer, darned attraction.

As they both cross the quad from the main building to the Arts wing, Patton lifts a hand to wave at him again with that same slightly shy smile, and Derek, who had been holding his hat down firmly on his head, is caught so off guard that he instinctively lifts his own hand in reply- and loses the hat. 

It whisks off towards Patton as he screeches, racing after it. Luckily Patton’s reflexes are better than his, and pounces on the hat as it flies by, brushing the bits of dirt off it. When Derek reaches him, he grins bashfully, his cheeks pink from the wind, and keeps hold of the hat when Derek reaches for it. “Maybe I should take care of this if you’re gonna need me to save it every time?” He teases, and Derek nearly swoons on the spot. 

He doesn’t, but it’s a near thing. “Um, I- hat hair, I need that...” He stammers instead. The taller student just blinks shyly at him, twisting a little and still clutching the hat. 

“I like your hair,” he says, before giving the hat back. He curls Derek’s fingers securely over the brim with his own first though, and then hurries off, long legs eating up the distance. “Oh, and text me!” He calls back, running to class before Derek can reply. 

Derek doesn’t see how red Patton’s cheeks are, a colour to rival his own, and Patton is glad to keep it that way for now. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> May we see the first time short Deceit used that phone number? *wiggles eyebrows*

“Are you ever going to use that?” Remus asked, leaning over Derek’s shoulder in the cafeteria and chewing loudly in his ear. Derek wrinkled his nose and quickly locked his phone, putting it away too, for good measure. “What, you’ve been staring at his whatsapp picture for like, three days now. And I know you haven’t messaged him...”

“That’s nunya, Remus. Why are you here anyway? Aren’t we still uneven from the soap incident?”

Remus shrugged, shoving an entire cheese string into his mouth and swallowing it in one. Gross. And such a waste. “It’s lunch, I gotta eat before I can figure out how to get you back for that. So c’mon, when are you gonna text Patton ‘cries at kittens probably’ Sanders? He keeps staring at you, I could always get Roman to tell me if he’s been gossiping at sleepovers?”

Derek turned to face him properly with a suspicious squint. “Why?” 

“You’re less inventive when you’re pining. It’s boring. And I really need an excuse to give Roman some more chinese burns, he’s got such a high pain tolerance and I wanna test my technique.” 

“You’re so weird,” Derek sighed. 

“Twin,” Remus shrugged. “So what about it? Texting Patton, or torturing my brother, or both. What’s the verdict? Sentence coming in, it’s a-” he pretended to hold a mic to Derek’s mouth, blinking expectantly at him. 

The other boy thought about his options. He didn’t really want to know if Patton liked him or not, because finding out that he didn’t would be too much of a blow to his ego. But he had asked him to text, so... “I’ll text him. Leave Roman be for now,” he decided, ignoring Remus’s disappointed grumbling. “I’ll text him now.” 

“Attaboy!” Remus cheered. “Start with something real transparent. Maybe, I like your butt. Or, you have a cute butt. Or, I wanna see your butt in just-”

“No! Ew! I’m classy, you gross horndog. And Patton is too special for that.”

“Okay well, just saying, it’s a tried and tested method...”

“Sure, whatever,” Derek snorted, rolling his eyes. He barely noticed when Remus left in a huff, contemplating his first move. It had to be smooth, and neutral, but enthusiastic enough that Patton would want to reply. 

After a few test drafts he found it, the perfect opener, the ultimate first text; 

> 'Hey :)'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this lot of prompts:
> 
> I am realizing... that unfortunately... while Derek has Patton's number... I don't think Patton has Derek's.
> 
> +
> 
> Also, I'd love to get a glimpse into Derek and Remus's "mutual bullying." Preferably something where they are thoroughly enjoying the prank war?
> 
> +
> 
> Ooh, can we maybe see tall Patton raving about Deceit at that sleepover? Plus Roman making fun of him and Remus being a nuisance?

> Hey :)

Patton stared at his phone in confusion, mouth parted as he read the message a few times. It wasn't until he remembered that he could check the whatsapp profile picture that he realised it was Derek who'd sent the message, and then oh boy, his face lit up. Derek had messaged him! He clutched his phone to his chest with a soft gasp, before lifting it to read the message again. It was still there!

" _Roman!_ " He shrieked, running the last few houses down the street to turn up to Roman's house, and very politely ringing the doorbell just twice because despite the urge to hang on it out of excitement he still had his manners, thank you. Roman pulled the door open with a grin, and Patton spilled inside, babbling streams of words that sort of translated to 'my crush texted me and I am freaking out'.

Luckily, Roman had some experience translating Patton when he got worked up, and he dragged his friend up to his room before anyone (Remus mainly) could come and investigate the commotion.

"He texted you? That's awesome Pat!"

"And it's such a cute message, he's so thoughtful, so mysterious, so-"

"What does it say?!"

Patton thrust the phone screen at his friend, flopping onto his back with a dreamy sigh. Roman read it quickly and smothered a laugh. "Not exactly poetry, Pat..." He said, getting a glare from his friend for his cheek. "Well it's not! I mean come on."

"It's the perfect first message, _Roman_ ," Patton told him primly. "He must have worked hard on it."

There was a noise from outside the door and Roman wasted no time because he knew exactly what that meant. He darted over, yanking it open and startling Remus, who fell at his feet. Patton gasped, clutching his hoodie as Remus tried to give them a charming, innocent smile.

Roman was having none of it. "Eavesdropper! This is private business, you stinker, go do something else!"

"I wasn't- okay so I was. Did you say someone texted you? Was it Derek? Did he finally do it? What did he say?"

"You _know about this_?!" Patton flopped back onto the bed. "My life is over. Who else knows? I bet it's everyone!"

The twins looked at each other in a rare moment of camraderie. "Um, no, I saw him pining over your contact and completely not messaging you. We're kinda friends, dude."

Roman eyed him suspiciously. "Don't you guys hate each other?" He asked, but Remus just flapped a hand.

"It's complicated. We're mortal enemies, but we'd die for each other, you know? Or I would. Maybe he'd do the killing, I dunno. But this is juicy information! I need to get him back for putting dish soap in my water bottle, I couldn't get the taste out even when I used the dishwasher here. I was thinking maybe gum in the hair, get him to come in with a mohawk or something, but he's precious about his hair so I figured maybe just cutting all his shoelaces while he's doing gym, but if I can use this as blackmail that's even juicier!"

Well, at least Patton's freak out had receded with that little glimpse into his paramour's adventurous life and... possibly friend?

Roman cleared his throat. "Um, well, I think maybe you can't stay cause we gotta gossip about him and that would be like, betrayal or something. Right Pat?" He looked at Patton for help, who just shrugged.

"Heck if I know. I don't have loads of crushes, Roman. That's your department."

"He's right, you do have a lot of crushes..." Remus agreed seriously. Roman's head whipped back towards him with narrowed eyes.

"How do _you_ know?!"

"Oh cause I read your sappy diary- woops."

There was a yell as Roman lunged for his brother and the two disappeared out of the room, the sounds of a chase clattering down the hallway. From the bed Patton just sighed and opened the message again. So much for getting his friend's help on this one.

He would have to fly solo. It was reply time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From these prompts:
> 
> Ohhhhoho, whatever will pat come up with to say in response?! The suspense is killing me..!
> 
> +
> 
> A prompt to continue the "short stuff" au : “Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?” pretty please if you can ? 💛

Derek was thoroughly and unfortunately unprepared to get Patton's reply. He'd just been minding his own business, hanging out at home trying to reach the snacks in the kitchen cupboard, when his phone had buzzed on the counter next to him. He'd glanced down to check it, of course, and had yelped when his first instinct on seeing Patton's name was to flail and slide awkwardly down to the floor. It hurt a little, but not as much as when his stepbrother Remy wandered in to find out what had happened and laughed for approximately three years when finding out the truth.

But Derek couldn't care less, because Patton had replied. He ran upstairs quickly, shutting himself in his room and cradling his phone like it was some kind of delicate small animal to be protected, gazing down at the text with a fondness to match.

If he'd been proud of his own first text, then he was even more so of Patton's reply. It was perfection, just like the boy who'd sent it, and Derek sighed as he read it for the third time in a thirty seconds.

> Hey yourself :)

Poetry. But it was only made all the better by the texts that were buzzing in below it, as it seemed Patton was that type of enthusiastic texter who used the send button as punctuation between thoughts. Could he get any cuter?!

> It's so nice to hear from you!

> Are you up to much today? I know it's Saturday and it's last minute but I was going to go and hang out in the park while it's still nice weather!

> Oh and I was wondering if you wanted to come haha forgot to say that sorry! :)

> I like feeding the ducks, if that's something you like too?

> I know it's a bit childish but they're so friendly and they make me smile

> And smiling is super important! :) :)

> And I'm gonna stop sending messages now sorry for blowing up your phone ahhh! :)

Derek was in love. Was it too soon to start thinking of marriage? He took a few breaths to steady his racing heart and shaking fingers, before tapping out his reply.

> I am free and I would like to come along. Although you shouldn't feed ducks bread, that's not good for them. Not that you said you fed them bread, I'm sure you know that already! I can see you in an hour, if that's not too soon? If not then anytime is fine, really, I had no plans :)

Patton's reply followed hot on his own's heels.

> That sounds FAB yay!

> See you in an hour then!!

> Careful though it's windy out, don't lose your hat!

> And don't worry, I don't feed them bread, but thanks for telling me too you're very thoughtful!! :) :)

> See you soon :) x

"You'll let the flies in," Remy commented from the doorway, opening it to find Derek with his mouth hanging open, eyes wide and fixed on his phone screen. "Jeez, what's up with you, squirt? Is there a reason you’re blushing like that? Or are you just being weird?"

"He sent me a kiss!" Derek wheezed.

Remy balked. "Oh, okay, gross. I do not need to know about your kindergarten romancing. Bye girl," he muttered, leaving Derek to his freak out.

"He sent me a _kiss_!"


End file.
